1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical pickup actuator, and more particularly, to an optical pickup actuator having an improved printed circuit board structure, and a method using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating a conventional optical pickup actuator in which a base for attaching a magnet thereto is not shown.
Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional optical pickup actuator 10 has an objective lens 12 for converging light onto an optical recording medium, a blade 11 holding the objective lens 12, and a printed circuit board 21 positioned on the blade 11. The optical pickup actuator also includes suspension wires 13a, 13b, and 13c connected to the printed circuit board 21, a suspension wire holder 14 for supporting the suspension wires 13a, 13b, and 13c, and wire fixers 15a, 15b, and 15c positioned on the printed circuit board 21. The optical pickup actuator 10 further includes coil connectors 17a, 17b, and 17c connectable to an external power source (not shown), and stoppers 19a, 19b, and 19c for stopping a movement of the suspension wires 13a, 13b, and 13c. The suspension wires 13a, 13b, and 13c are attached, e.g., soldered to the wire fixers 15a, 15b, and 15c, respectively. The printed circuit board 21 is fitted to a boss 18 and stoppers 19a, 19b, and 19c projecting from the blade 11.
In the conventional optical pickup actuator 10, in order to electrically connect the suspension wires 13a, 13b, and 13c to coils, the printed circuit board 21, having wire fixers 15a, 15b, and 15c and to which the suspension wires 13a, 13b, and 13c are attachable, e.g., soldered, is attachable to the side of the blade 11, e.g., using an adhesive. The coil connectors 17a, 17b, and 17c are positioned on the printed circuit board 21, and the coils are connectable, e.g., soldered thereto. The soldered portions are electrically connectable to the wire fixers 15a, 15b, and 15c, respectively.
However, in the conventional optical pickup actuator 10, when a plurality, e.g., three suspension wires are used on each side of the blade 11 as shown in FIG. 1, a distance between the suspension wires, e.g., between 13a and 13b is narrow. Thus, coil connectors 17a, 17b, and 17c and the suspension wires 13a, 13b, 13c may come in contact with each other during operation of the actuator, e.g., a tracking operation or a focusing operation and cause a short circuit. In addition, an amount of solder that can be used for attaching suspension wires 13a, 13b, and 13c to wire fixers 15a, 15b, and 15c, respectively, is limited due to the narrow spaces between the adjacent suspension wires, e.g., 13a and 13b. Thus, an applied current may leak between soldered portions upon an excessive current flowing in the suspension wires. Further, the stoppers are difficult to install due to the relative placement of the wire fixers 15a, 15b, 15c and the coil connectors 17a, 17b, 17c as shown in FIG. 1. An improved optical pickup actuator having printed circuit board having an improved structure is required to improve operation and facilitate manufacturing.